combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Lung
Black Lung '''is Combat Arms' 27th released map, which made its first appearance following the 10/20/10 Content Update. Overview In Black Lung, players will once again face off against the Infected in an underground coal mine. They are to seal off the mine from the surface to stop the Infection from spreading. The map is a relatively large one, with all kinds of passageways and camping spots. Instead of progressing directly, players are shifted through different stages, so it's best not to depend on traps too often. Keep in mind that First Aid Kits and mines will disappear once you move on (when normal mode is completed). Once again, the toxic atmosphere limits you to stay within the vicinity of the spawn. However, some areas are seemingly dangerous and inaccessible, though in reality they can be navigated. Use this as your advantage when your party needs some leg room. Unlike Cabin Fever, new areas and objectives will open up constantly. You must keep each possible entrance in mind and follow ALL of the objectives to win. Since there isn't a perfect spot to camp, always watch your back and keep moving around. Mission Briefing Black Lung incorporates concepts from both Quarantine and Fireteam, similar to Cabin Fever. '''Quarantine Elements *You will (once again) encounter multiple hordes of the Infected. *Once again, each of the Infected will come in different forms. *You are confined to only one area at a time. *You are completely hemmed in by toxic gas. Fireteam Elements *Like any Fireteam map, messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round, while their ammo count is also completely replenished. Before an important cutscene, players will fully heal or respawn with full HP. *Special utility packs are once again present. #'Standard Ammo packs' are for Assault Rifles and SMGs. They are noted for their plain, beige color.' ' #'Heavy Ammo packs' are less easily found. They can fully replenish all of your ammo, including that of Explosives, Snipers, Shotguns, Handguns, and Specialist items. They are noted for their magenta hue and large, box-like size. #'Health packs' are the least common packs, and for a good reason. Each Health pack will fully replenish your HP, regardless of what you already have (1-99 HP). Approximately equal in size to a Standard Ammo pack, Health packs are noted for their radiant green hue and the cross insignia on its front. You can also equip the "Resourceful" ability to increase your chances of getting a health pack. *Several rounds come with some sort of mini-objective that must be completed or followed-through in order to progress forward. Failure to do so will result in a loss. Synopsis In order to successfully complete each round, each wave of Infected must be killed. There will also be certain objectives that must be met within a time limit/round duration or else the mission will fail. Depending on the difficulty, the enemies will be more durable; yet will give more points. To literally accomplish the game, players must survive the final round (set by the round difficulty). Dead enemies may drop ammo or health occasionally; their frequency depending on the level of difficulty. On the other hand, three types of Infected also have some damaging abilities that only occur after they die. Damage for all three is dependent on distance and exposure. Rounds will get increasingly difficult as time progresses, with more enemies spawning after each wave. At the same time, players have very limited ammo and health, and very little opportunity to evade damage. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and new info is updated. Health is partially restored; the higher the difficulty the lower the heal (10-60 HP). You will be fully healed/revived as soon as a chapter ends. The key is to stick together to survive. Role *Your role is to assist a special Bomb Squad. Modes *Normal: 6 rounds; The entire first level is available. *Hard: 9 rounds; The second and first floors are available. *Extreme: 12 complete rounds; All areas are fully accessible, as well as the ending. Unlocked Areas * Round 2 - Door to the left opens. * Round 3 - Stairway gates to the right opens. * Round 6 - Blast Doors to the left of the Control Center open. * Round 7 - Ground floor is reached via elevator. Several entryways for the Infected are sealed off. * Round 10 - The Infected break through the fences. Missions * Round 5 - The Generator must generate enough electricity before the time limit. * Round 6 - The Control Center must be protected from harm long enough to call the elevator. * Round 9 - The Generators scattered all over the area are in danger; at least one must not be destroyed when the time limit is up. * Round 12 - Escape Enemies *Maulers, the "Standard Infected," which appear on every round. **Assault Maulers, a special variation of the standard Mauler (and unique to Black Lung), which begin to appear on Round 5. *Chargers, the "Exploding Infected," which appear on every round. *Witches, the "Female Infected," which begin to appear on Round 3 *Enforcers, the "Tanker Infected," which begin to appear on Round 7. Weapons Available *Dynamite - several sticks will spawn throughout the game, starting on Round 7. Endings (Read them at your own risk) *Normal: The bomb squad descends through the elevator, narrowly missing an incoming horde. They are ambushed by the Infected civilians soon after. *Hard: The Infected breach several defenses around you, giving them more ways to strike. *Extreme: The remaining squad members rush towards an exit and jump out into a large body of water. Rewards *Dynamite (Hard) * Dynamite HE (Extreme) Pre-Game Preparation Stock up on good weapons beforehand. Don't depend on explosives too much. Remember that headshots are instant kills if aimed correctly and performed with the right weapons. They may not get you as much points, but you will get through the round faster by aiming for the head. Before entering a room, decide on how you're going to try and win; Get plenty of kills (but earn less points), or get plenty of points (but earn less kills). Different strategies can get different reward results. Try moving around. If you decide to camp in one location, it can be a mistake you will regret, so try to vary your mobility. It is highly advised to bring high capacity weapons such as a Machine Gun, for ammunition will deplete fairly quickly. If you don't like Machine Guns, get a weapon that you can rely on in a tough situation. Close range weapons, like shotguns, are pretty effective, but takes up space on your inventory and doesn't provide that much help.. Explosives are effective due the damaging area, but are less likely used because you might hurt/kill yourself with it. If a Specialist is used, make sure that at least one '''of them has a First Aid Kit. Try using the right gear for the right situations. Speed gear isn't really necessary in a cramped area, especially when you need all the protection you can get. If you'd like to reduce poison damage, use a gas mask. In a full room, you may even plan out each player's position. ''Support'' - Everyone should always be able to provide support, but certain players must support as their main objective. Support have the duty to kill multiple Infected when they are getting close, finishing off targets, covering others (spotting), warning/helping out with the Enforcers, and helping at a breach your position. They should be flexible enough to leave their temporary post to assist other players. In the later rounds, they will have to be assigned to other jobs, as there will be new spawn points need to be covered. (Support can use any variety of weapons; but it is suggested you specialize in one type only. Assault Rifles, SMGs', MGs', and Shotgun combinations are recommended) Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles -' AK47, G36E, M4A1, M416, CX4 Storm, Modded M16 Variants, and many other weapons. Almost any AR can be useful here, and it would be even more useful if it is modified. Make sure you bring one at least one AR, as you can easily replenish their ammo with standard ammo packs (which are much more plentiful). *'''Machine Guns - '''Choose Machine Guns that have high damage (MK.48), low recoil (RPK/M21E), or a very fast fire-rate (MINIMI/K3). Try to avoid the M60, because it is terrible in damage and firing speed. ''Heavy Infantry ''- Heavy Infantry are an extremely lethal force in combat. By far the most popular choice to combat the Infected, they often get a lot of points during a game (as opposed to kills). Infantry often mow down and hold back multiple waves at once. However, they need a lot of ammo and weaponry if they are to last long. Infantry supports the team by weakening and killing enemies without pausing to reload. This is important since a horde will not wait for you to reload, which is the most vulnerable moment and they can easily overwhelm the team if you hesitate. Note: Shotguns are effective for close range infected and spreading the damage at a group of infected. Not recommended for the more dangerous Infected up close. Walkthrough This is a simple walkthrough that works well with most strategies. Rounds 1-2: The starting point. Everything should be under control. Keep an eye on the three areas they infected are coming from. On Round 2, the door that leads downstairs will open. At first, the Infected will just crowd in a group, making them sitting ducks. Eventually, they will begin to pose a threat to those camping near the front or the Control Center. It is recommended that you stay away from the door but always keep it under close watch, since it is one of the more dangerous spots and people can easily get sandwiched in behind the machinery. Rounds 3-6: A harbinger of danger. Everyone should be on guard and stay in their positions. The Infected will begin to charge and more new areas will open, so it is advised to camp farther back while still shooting forward. Move around to avoid their attacks, but stay in groups. On Round 3, the Striker will start spawning and the gates to the upstairs will open. Have one or two people guard this with an accurate AR, preferably with a scope attached. Since the infected walk straight down these stairs, one in front of the other, bullets from an AR can penetrate through multiple targets and take out lines quickly, saving ammo and time. On Round 5, Coleman will order you to repair the generator whenever possible. This requires one player on your team to go to the generator and hold E for a few seconds from time to time. Unfortunately, this means for a short amount of time you will have one less gun shooting at the Infected, while also leaving the person repairing the generator vulnerable. The round will end when the generator has been repaired, which means it is possible for the players to kill all of the zombies and a have a moment of rest while they wait for the generator to be fixed. Round 6 is easily one of the hardest rounds in this fireteam because of the lack of space. Here you will be completely surrounded and have practically no room to retreat. The Blast Doors on the near left will open. Not many Infected will spawn here, but they will be flanking you and many players won't realize they are there until it's too late. Watch your mini-map to know when they spawn there, and immediately fall back. Generally your team will be forced to stay near the elevator or be overrun. Use Machine Guns and Grenades to their fullest. Once you beat Round 6, watch the cinematic and use this time to rest. Rounds 7-12: The following rounds will be extremely dangerous and to make it easier at the beginning of Round 7, destroy the elevator by shooting at the red glowing rails. Unlike Cabin Fever, you will be completely ''surrounded by the Infected, so there is very little space to call "safe". Every corner is a spawn point for them. At round 7 and 8, if you do have 8 players, you will notice that on these rounds there are six entrances that the Infected come out of, the four mine shafts and then the two mine shafts near the elevator. You can tell six people with machine guns to guard one by themselves, and then have two floaters. Move and shift around while staying in groups. At Round 9, the surrounding fences will be breached, and you will find even ''less ''room to fight in. Divide and conquer and use the Dynamite to your advantage. Be sure to hop over the mini-walls if you need to get away from the Infected, or simply buy yourself some time to reload. Intel (Mission Updates) These are mission updates Colonel Coleman, himself, will continually send you. '''Round One: ' Opening: "You must go into the abandoned mine, destroy all of the infected, and seal the area to prevent the spread of the virus!" Closing: "Scans are encountering too much interference, you're so far underground! It is likely there are many infected nearby. Destroy them all and blow up the elevator to keep them from spreading further!" '''Round Two: Opening: "No strange movements have been detected. You will be notified if there is any additional intelligence." Closing: "All tunnels leading out are blocked. Destroy the remaining infected!" Round Three: Opening: "It appears that the town's residents, who took refuge from the virus in the mine tunnels, have become infected. They are moving toward your location. Prepare to be attacked! Closing: "Due to poor reception, information is limited. Build up your defenses, and be prepared to fend off a large scale attack!" Round Four: Opening: "A deeper scan of the area is in progress. Stand by!" Closing: "Blueprints of the tunnel are being studied now. We will notify you as soon as more information is discovered." Round Five: Opening: "The Infected are on the move, but their exact number is unknown! Hold your ground and take them down!" If generator shuts down: "The generator has deactivated. Reactivate it!" If generator finishes before all the Infected are defeated: "The generator has charged a sufficient amount of energy." Closing: "Electricity is needed to close down the Central Control Center. The generator has been activated, so protect the generator while repairing it!" Round Six: Opening: "No infected movement has been detected." If infected attack the Control Center: "The Control Center is being attacked! Protect the Control Center!" If the players lose during this round: "The Control Center has been destroyed! This doesn't look good!" Closing: "The elevator can now be controlled from the Control Center." *'Cutscene*'' '''(Ending for Normal difficulty) Round Seven: Opening: "Seize the dynamite nearby, and blow up the elevator to prevent the infected from coming out" When elevator is destroyed: "The elevator has been destroyed. The infected can no longer attack from that route.." Closing: "We're to gather as much information about that section of the mine. We just need a few more minutes." Round Eight: Opening: "There's leftover dynamite nearby. You know what to do!" Closing: "Good job. We will find a way to restore the Central Control Center." Round Nine: Opening: "The generator is being attacked! Press the "E" key to repair it!" Closing: "The Central Control Center is being rebooted. While it boots up, you must protect and repair the device when necessary!" *'Cutscene*'' '''(Ending for Hard difficulty) Round Ten: ' Opening: ''"Use the"E" button on the switches to control the nearby doors manually! Closing the door will block the Infected for a fixed amount of time" Closing: "The system has been partially restored. Stand by!" '''Round Eleven: Opening: "Protect the Control Center until it's been fully activated and the elevator starts to move!" Closing: "The restored system activated self-destruct mode. However, damage to the Control Center will cause it to shut down. Repair it to keep it online!" Round Twelve: Opening: "Good job! Now get below and destroy the Infected!" Closing: "You have secured an exit! Break through the gate and make your escape!" (Note: This speech will be shown about 2-3 minutes into the round; all the Infected need not be killed.) '' '*'''Cutscene*'' '(Ending for Extreme difficulty)'' Cameos Both Viper and Rocco are seen spearheading the expedition into the mine. While Viper survives, Rocco seems to have been ambushed by the Infected at the end of Round 6. However, he re-appears at the ending cutscene, meaning he survived too. The only person that's missing at the ending was the soldier with the unique facemask.﻿ Trivia *Black Lung is the 3rd Fireteam map to be released, after Desert Thunder and Cabin Fever. It is also the second Fireteam map to include the Infected, and the first map to include the Infected that has a "happy" ending. *Black Lung is the 4th map to be named after a medical term, after Overdose, Cabin Fever, and Vertigo. The term Black Lung ''is a disease that affects coal miners and other people who work in sooty/underground areas. Since the map takes place in a coal mine, the name is appropriate. *Black Lung is the first Fireteam map to disallow the use of Airstrikes (LGB/Napalm), due to the map being underground. *Ironically, there was a real-life news about a Chilean mine accident a day or two before this was announced. Several miners who had been trapped within the mine for days had successfully been evacuated. *When Black Lung was first leaked, many people thought that the new map was actually '''Metro Mayhem', a similarly-based suggestion in the Nexon Forums. *Viper makes a cameo as one of the members of the bomb squad. This can either mean that she specializes in bombing missions (like in the Quarantine mode trailer), that she somehow managed to survive the events in the trailer (despite her apparent death), that her death in the trailer wasn't canon, or that this happened before the Quarantine mode trailer took place. *The Infected civilians (the Assault Maulers) have retained their firearms, and will use them as a melee weapon. They hold the weapon by the barrel and will try to bash players and objects with the stock. The weapon seems to be an M3 Super 90 or in extremely rare cases, an MP5. *The cutscenes in Black Lung are pre-rendered, as opposed to the previous ones which were in-game. Unfortunately, they are also of poor quality. *The generators you must protect and repair can also be found in maps such as Warhead, Overdose, and other maps. They have no function there, however. *Black Lung is considered to be much harder than Cabin Fever since you can't run around the "non-toxic" area and there are more spawn points for the Infected. At the same time, this map is shorter then Cabin Fever time wise, and only getting to round 5 gives you 200EXP and GP, a lot more then Cabin Fever Round 5. *Though Black Lung was popular the first few days it was released, the popularity quickly died down. Many players were already disappointed in another Infected map (because of Cabin Fever), and they wanted a new map with different enemies. Nexon also made the mistake of upping the difficulty, rendering the game almost impossible to beat without First Aid Kits or Respawn Tokens. As such, many players have turned back to playing Cabin Fever instead. *As of the 12/15/2010 update, players can now join Fireteam matches in progress, with the window for joining open for up to 3 minutes in Black Lung. *One of the soldiers in the group is wearing a unique helmet with a facemask attached. It seems to be some sort of riot gear, which has yet to be released. *It has been commonly seen during the first few rounds that zombies have been spotted spawned half-way through the ceiling and are stuck there above the spawn. They cannot attack the player nor can they move. The player however, has the ability to kill or damage them by simply shooting at them. They may appear for the first few rounds before dissapearing. This is not likely to be witnessed again after the last few patches. *When in "toxic areas" or affected by the Splicer's green gas, some players' screens will have their screen go black due to incompatible graphics cards that are incapable of dealing with purple screen flashes. **As of the 03/22/2014 Maintenance, the Combat Arms Graphics Department has fixed the black screen issue. Media Black Lung 001.jpg|Black Lung 1st Area Black Lung.jpg Category:Maps Category:Fireteam Category:2010 Category:Exclusive Map Category:Featured Articles Category:Featured